


Life After Camp

by SamKaz



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Child Neglect, Gen, I'll add tags as the story progresses, NOT MAXVID, Past Child Abuse, Rated mature for swearing and stuff, Sad Max, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 08:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11963535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz
Summary: Takes place after season 2 Episode 12 Spoilers if you haven't seen it!Camp Campbell gets shut down after Parent's Day and Max has to go back home to his "Parents"





	1. The End of Camp Campbell

“Life sucks sometimes, but at least there’s pizza.” Gwen said as she set a large New York style pepperoni pizza down, taking a seat next to me. Max stared at me and Gwen, shocked. “Well, don’t just look at it, eat up you little shit!” Gwen smiled and Max returned the smile. It felt nice to see Max smile, especially after today’s events. We ate our late dinner in comfortable silence. Gwen spoke as we were leaving the small roadside pizza place.

“I’ll go make sure the car starts.” She went ahead to the parking lot, leaving me and Max alone. 

“David?” I turned to Max as he paused and looked to his shoes. Before I could say anything He looked up at me, hesitated and gave me a quick hug. I was shocked speechless from the sudden uncharacteristic show of affection from Max but I was happy nonetheless. “That never happened.” Max snapped, glaring up at me.

“Okay, Max.” I said and smiled softly down at him, setting my hands on his hips. 

“Seriously! If this gets back to the gang!” Max was cut off by the sound of the old station wagon pulling up. We both looked up to see Gwen stick her head out the window.

“Do you think everything went okay back at camp?” 

“I’m sure everything turned out fine!” I smiled, opening the backseat door for Max.

“Fuck off David I don’t need you to open the door for me like I’m some sort of princess bitch.” Max said, his voice full of the same anger as usual. For some reason this made me happy, to see Max back to normal again. 

“Okay Max!” I smiled and shut the door, making my way around the car to the passenger side. I don’t think I’ve ever been happier than I was on that car ride back to camp. 

As we arrived back at Camp Campbell, all the campers seemed to packing their things into their cars. I hurriedly got out of the car. “Wait everyone! Where are you going! Camp isn’t over yet! We still have another month left!” 

Erid’s dads walked over to me and handed me a piece of paper. “Were closing Camp Campbell for good. Cameron Campbell is going away for a long, long time.” I went numb. Camp Campbell closing? For good? I had only left for an hour, how could this be happening? Max and Gwen got out of the car and stood next to me, exchanging looks.

“Wait! No! Y-You can’t close Camp Campbell! I-!” I was at a loss for words. How could this happen? I should’ve never left! But I couldn’t just sit by while one of my beloved campers was crying! Camp Campbell can’t close for good!

“David? David! Hey, you still there?” Gwen waved a hand in front of my face, grabbing my attention. 

“What?” 

“It’s okay David, it was bound to happen eventually, right? This place was kind of a shitshow already.” Gwen meant well, I knew that but her words didn’t make any of this much better. What would life be like without Camp Campbell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short beginning chapter, I'll try to update as often as I can!


	2. Almost-Midnight Calls

David sat on his bed, plugging in his phone for the night. It’s been six years since Camp Campbell closed but he still finds himself thinking about it some nights. Maybe he should find a new camp to be a counselor for? No, David couldn’t do that, it’s Camp Campbell or nothing! A ringing sound broke him from his thoughts and he picked his phone up, looking at the number calling. He didn’t recognize it so he simply hung up the call and pulled the blanket over himself, ready to fall asleep. His phone rang again with the same number, again he dismissed it. Who would be calling so late? It was almost 11:30, he didn’t even recognize the number. David laid his head back down to fall asleep but just before he was able to fully fall asleep his phone rang a third time. He sighed and answered it, yawning. “Hello..?” He yawned again, wishing to go back to sleep.

“David! What the hell I called you three fucking times and you never answered are you serious?! What’s wrong with you!?” The voice on the other end of the call seemed familiar. Angry and familiar.

“Wh- Max…? Is that you?” David sat up in his bed, confused. Max? Why was Max calling him so late at night? Where did he even get his phone number?

“Yeah, idiot great job figuring it out, gold star for you!” His voice dripped with sarcasm. David didn’t expect to hear from any of his campers ever again, of course he was happy to hear from Max to say the least but did it have to be so late? Couldn’t it wait?

“Max it’s 11:30 on a Tuesday, why are you calling me so late..? I have to get up for work tomorrow..” Max snorted on the other side of the line. 

“You have a job? Really? I didn’t think you could survive in any other environment other than the camp. I guess I’m lucky you didn’t like, kill yourself or something after that shithole closed.” David frowned at the excessive language Max still used.

“Language Max, I actually work at a nature preserve, they even let me have my own cabin on the property!” David smiled and started to speak but was interrupted by a mechanical voice on Max’s end of the call. 

“Please place another quarter in the machine if you wish to continue the call.” David raised his eyebrow and spoke.

“Max? Are you on a payphone?” The call ended before Max could say anything else. David looked at his phone and attempted to call the number back but the call wouldn’t go through. He was getting worried, why did Max think to call him on a payphone in the middle of the night? Before he could put any more thought toward the situation his phone rang again. “Max? Are you okay? Are you at a payphone?”

“You’re the fucking worst! I wasted all my money trying to call you the first two times and you didn’t even fucking pick up! I had to ask for money from some asshole walking on the street! I only have like, 5 minutes I don’t have any more quarters and nobody else is really coming around…” Max seemed worried which made David even more worried.

“Max, where are you what’s going on? Are you okay?” 

“Shut the fuck up David! Look, I don’t… I need uh, god, fuck, never mind. Bye David, have a shit life.” Before Max could hang up David spoke up.

“No! Max wait! Talk to me! What do you need? Do you need me to take you home? I can do that!” David stood, grabbing his jacket and pulling on his shoes, holding the phone in between his cheek and shoulder. “Max? Max! Max are you still there!” He didn’t hear anything for a few seconds and a feeling of dread welled up in his stomach. “Max!”

“53rd street…” Max was unusually quiet, David didn’t like it. 

“Where? In the city? Are you safe? Is there anywhere you can go inside? A police stat-“

“NO! I mean, no.. I’m not going to the cops David just fucking come here okay! Jesus Christ! Are you stupid or something?!” David took the insults one after another, if it helped Max then he’d let him say whatever he liked.

“I’ll be there okay, Max? My GPS says it’ll take an hour and a half, can you wait that long? It’s late I could maybe get away with speeding... I’d prefer not to but…” David sighed and opened his front door and got into his car. “Max? Are you okay? Say something!”

“Shut up David stop fucking asking if I’m okay, you’re so fucking annoying I hate you! Just fucking-“ Max was cut off by the mechanical voice again. 

“Please place another quarter-”

“Shit!”

“-machine if you wish to-

“Fuck! No!” Max’s voice cracked.

“-the call.”

Silence

“Max! Max! Oh no, oh no, oh jeez… Max I’m coming I promise...” David drove faster than he ever had before. He felt sick the entire time he was in the car. No more calls from Max, he reached the city in an hour and 15 minutes he drove up and down 53rd street searching for Max when he spotted a kid sitting under a streetlamp. He rolled down his window and stuck his head out of the car. “Max! Is that you!” The boy stood up and quickly backed up against the wall.

“D-David…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love teen max hes about 16 in this 
> 
> I'll update as frequently as possible!


	3. David's house

He swore at himself for stuttering. Did he really come? That stupid fuck why would he drive all this way for me?! Max walked toward the car, shoving his hands in his hoodie. “Why did you come?”

“Because you said you needed me to! Where are your parents?” David looked like he was about to throw up. Max didn’t respond instead he walked around the car to the passenger side and pulled on the locked door. “Max? Are you okay?” David unlocked the door and Max sat down, closing the door behind him and throwing his backpack down on the floor by his feet.

“Shut up David. I said stop fucking asking me that.” Max looked out the window and shivered. It was almost September, the nights have started getting pretty cold. David noticed and turned the heat on all the way.

“I have a blanket in the trunk do you-“ Max cut him off

“Just drive, okay?” He refused to make eye contact with David. He was cold and tired and upset. He didn’t want to talk he didn’t want some stupid blanket.

“Where? Do you want me to take you home? Why were you out here?”

“You’re giving me a fucking headache David. And do. Not. Take me home. Anywhere but there. Just go somewhere. What the hell are you waiting for?! Go!” David looked at Max for another second or two before turning back to the wheel and driving off slowly. 

“Do you want to get a hotel room or something?”

“No. Why don’t we just go back to your stupid nature preserve or whatever. You have a cabin or something right. I’ll crash on your couch.” David seemed taken aback by this.

“Don’t you have school tomorrow? You’d be in your Sophomore year now right?”

“I dropped out, okay. Let’s just fucking go okay? Quiet time, is that something you can do, can you just shut the hell up for like an hour?” David sighed and stopped at a stop sign and programmed his phone to take him back home.

“Okay, I’ll take you back to my house and we can be quiet on the way there, okay?” Max grunted in response, staring out the window.

David glanced over at Max. He hadn’t changed much over the years. He got his ears pierced by the looks of his crystal earring studs. He was much taller now, maybe even catching up to David but he still wore a blue hoodie and jeans. His hair was a mess but it looked like it was still the same length. David thought back to the night Camp Campbell closed. The last time he had seen Max before he left with his mother who came later that night. He hated that he had to let him go with her but she was his mother, what could he do? 

They drove the entire way in silence and as David pulled up to his small cabin he turned off the engine. “Well, this is it.” David smiled at Max hoping to see him do the same. Max tried to open the car door then looked at David.

“You gonna unlock the door or what.” 

“Oh, sorry!” David clicked the door unlock button and Max got out and picked up his bag, heading toward the front door. David followed behind him and unlocked his door, heading inside. “Are you hungry Max? Do you want water or anything?” Max set down his bag on the couch and started walking back toward the door. “Max? Where are you going?” 

“You probably don’t want me to smoke in your house so I’m going outside. I’m being fucking polite I could just do it in your fucking Livingroom if you want asshole.” David’s expression changed from confusion to surprise. 

“You’re going to smoke cigarettes?” David was concerned and Max could tell and he hated it.

“No, I’m going to smoke meth David. Shut up.” He opened the front door and walked out before David could say anything else. David sighed and looked at the time. 3am. He decided to make a sandwich just in case Max was hungry. He got a glass of water from the fridge as well and put it on his small dining table. Max opened the door and walked back inside, David scrunched his nose at the smell of smoke on Max.

“You really shouldn’t smoke Max…” Max rolled his eyes and looked at the table.

“Isn’t it kind of late for dinner David.” David shook his head.

“No, it’s not for me I had dinner around 6. It’s for you, in case you didn’t have dinner yet!” David smiled at Max and sat at the table. He hesitated but sighed and sat down in the seat opposite from David, taking a bite of the sandwich.

“I swear to god if you ask me if I’m “Okay” one more fucking time I’m going to lose it David.” Max said, looking up from his sandwich, shooting David a look which David returned with a gentle smile. 

“I’m just worried about you Max, I mean, you called me at 11:30 at night on a payphone, alone then asked me to come get you… Now it’s 3 and you’re eating a sandwich in my kitchen without much explanation. I don’t mind you staying the night Max but I’ll have to call your pare-“ Max glared at David more intensely and cut him off.

“Sure, go ahead. Try all you fucking want I doubt they’ll even give enough of a shit to answer David. I know you live in rainbows and puppies land but shitty people don’t fucking change. Even after 6 years they still don’t give a shit David.” Max put down the sandwich and sighed, getting up out of the chair. “I’m fucking tired. Do you have a spare room or am I sleeping on the couch.”

“Aren’t you going to finish eating? You should eat dinner, it’s bad for you to skip meals Max!” David looked up at Max hoping for him to sit back down.

“Shut the hell up David. God you really haven’t changed at all have you. Still the same insanely happy shithead. I’m not hungry anymore, understand? I want to go to bed I’m tired.” David sighed and stood up, pushing his chair back under the table.

“Okay, come on, you can sleep in the spare bedroom, I kind of use it for storage so it’s mostly boxes but I can set up an airbed if you want!” David smiled at Max and walked over to a small closet in the hallway, pulling out a box containing the airbed. Max followed David down the hallway to his spare bedroom. David plugged in the air pump and blew up the bed for Max then put the airbed box next to it as a makeshift nightstand. “There ya go! All nice and comfy! Let me go get some blankets and pillows I’ll be right back!” David smiled and left the room. Max sat on the bed and looked around. It was small and one corner was stacked almost to the ceiling with boxes. Otherwise the room was very clean just like the rest of David’s house. David walked back in and dropped the pillow and blanket on the bed. Then placed his unfinished sandwich on the box next to his bed along with the glass of water. “Here, just in case you get hungry again!” David smiled and Max suddenly spoke.

“David.” He paused but continued. “You didn’t have to do this so.. Thanks… I guess.” David’s smile grew even wider he didn’t think he’s ever heard Max thank him for anything! David was over the moon.

“You’re welcome Max! I’d do anything for any of my campers, if you ever need anything, I’ll be there I promise!” Max rolled his eyes.

“Ugh, I should’ve kept my mouth shut. Go away. I’m tired.”

“Okay, goodnight Max!” David turned out the light and waited for a response for a little bit but when Max said nothing he just shut the door and headed back to his own room to sleep. He sat on his bed and glanced at the clock again. 3:30. “Jeez.. Work is going to be tiring tomorrow…” He sighed and laid back down on his bed, plugging in his phone for the second time that night and the sound of crickets and owls outside his window lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh what happened to Max, who knows?
> 
> I'll update as often as possible!


	4. Mother and Father

“Goodnight, Max!” David’s cherrie tone rung in Max’s ears. He didn’t say anything back and David left. Max knew he wouldn’t be falling asleep any time soon. He couldn’t ever seem to shut his brain off. Especially after all of… This. Was he really here? Was he really sitting on an airbed in his shitty old camp counselor’s house? He considered leaving, what was he thinking coming here? His parents would be furious if they knew he was here. ‘Parents’. 

 

“Get away get away! Get away from my son!” Max’s mother screamed.

“Boy I swear to god if you touch him I’ll kill you. Go back to your room. Now! You will wait for me there.” His father. It hadn’t always been like this. They used to just ignore him. He never knew it but those were the good days. Then his mother got pregnant. He couldn’t say he was excited for the baby. He couldn’t say he was upset either. So he’d have a sibling to share this hell with. Poor kid. After a few months Max’s mom started acting different. She refused to even be near Max. She despised being in the same room as him. It was a new level of bullshit but it wasn’t exactly surprising in any way. So he got moved into the basement. Not like he had many possessions anyways, it didn’t matter where he slept, although it was cold most nights in the unfinished basement. When Troy was born he wasn’t allowed to come to the hospital. Nor was he allowed to see the baby after they got home. Max didn’t get it but why would he care anyway, he didn’t like kids. Then it started. 

Max walked upstairs to make himself dinner but as he entered the kitchen his mother screamed. It caught him off guard to say the least. His mother was in tears and his father was furious. “I just came upstairs to get something to eat don’t have a aneurism.” He began to walk further into the kitchen, toward the fridge. His father suddenly stood and grabbed his arm, throwing him to the ground. 

“Get out! Go to your room you ungrateful mistake!” Max stared up at his father, eyes wide with shock. What just happened? He held his arm, unmoving. “Did you fucking hear me?!” His father threated to kick him. Max flinched and pushed himself back, sliding on the floor then quickly stood, sprinting downstairs. He tripped on the last stair and fell down on the concrete. He was only 14, what did he even do? That was the first time he’d even seen his new family member. Why had they reacted like that? Usually they’d barely pay him mind, if anything, recently his mother might leave the room but.. Never that. They had never hurt him before. He had to leave. He feared what his father might do when he came downstairs. He packed a bag with a few of his important possessions and slung the strap over his shoulder. Before he could even get up the second step his father opened the door at the top.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

He spent most nights in his ‘room’ he never went upstairs while Troy was awake. He never even really went upstairs while anyone else was awake. He tried to leave many times but each time he had to go back, either because a cop found him or his father did. He didn’t know which one was worse. He took it for two years. Nobody in his family would help him, they only paid attention to the new baby. One weekend they left for a family get together with Troy. His father told him to stay in the basement until they got back. On Thursday. If he thought Max was going to stay in this basement one more night he was wrong. He tried to pick the lock but it turns out it didn’t work like it did in the movies. He ended up climbing out of the basement window well. As soon as his feet hit the ground he ran. He jumped over their backyard fence and ran. He ran until he could feel his lungs burning, until his legs wouldn’t carry him any further. He collapsed on the ground, his heart pounding in his ears. So tired, maybe he could just lay here for a little bit. Not long… 

“Hey, kid. Are you okay? Oh god is he dead?” Max heard a distant voice but paid no attention. His ears rang and he has a splitting headache. “Hey wake up, are you okay?” Max opened his eyes and looked at the figure looming over him, it took him a minute to register what was happening and he panicked. He stood and backed away from the stranger much to the dismay of his legs. He needed to run.

“Stay the hell away from me…” His voice sounded much less intimidating than he wished it had. He backed away from the man and started to run but soon slowed down to more of a jog until his legs finally gave out a second time. This was it. He was going to die. He looked at his surroundings, some townhouses. A few street lamps. Road. Sidewalk. Payphone. A phone.. He dug into his bag and pulled out a very weathered piece of paper. It was a map of Camp Campbell. David had given this to him the day he had left with his mom. A phone number in case he ever “needed anything”. David. David.. He stood and stumbled over to the payphone, leaning on it for support. He dug in his bag for whatever coins he could find. Two dimes, a nickel, two quarters.. That’s it. Fifteen minute call. He put the first quarter in the machine and entered the number. “C’mon you shithead keep your number. Have the same number for fucks sake, pick up..” The line clicked off. David rejected his call? Seriously?! He put in the second quarter and dialed the number. “Just fucking pick up!” He kicked the stand and a sharp pain shot up his spine. “Dammit!” The line clicked off again. “FUCK” He put in his last 25¢ and dialed the number again. “God dammit god dammit god dammit David pick up!” The line clicked again but this time there was a voice on the other side. “Hello..?” Finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of long paragraphs not too much dialouge 
> 
> I'll update as often as I can! It probably wont be a regular schedule also I love reading and reaponding to all your comments thank you for reading!


	5. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite a long chapter! I got a bit carried away but I think this is probably the best one so far, at least in my opinion!

David woke up and went through his morning routine, absolutely exhausted. He was used to waking up with the sun at 6am but he wasn’t used to only getting 3 hours of sleep the night before. Up, clothes, shower, brush teeth, make breakfast. He made extra for when Max decided to wake up. Before he left he had about 20 minutes to himself. He figured he should check on Max. He opened his door as quietly as possible, glad to see the teen sleeping peacefully. He smiled and noticed his empty plate and cup. Max stirred but did not wake as David tiptoed his way over to his bedside to take his dishes. David left the room as quietly as he came, shutting the door. He cleaned them and glanced at Max’s breakfast. Why not leave a nice note for when he gets up! “He might wonder where I am and I don’t want to worry him!” He grabbed a notepad and began.  
“Dear Max,  
Good morning! I hope you slept well! I’m at work until 5pm today but I’ll leave my number on here in case you need anything! I made you breakfast but it might be cold by the time you wake up so the microwave is by the fridge in the corner! Oh, and the door is kind of finky so be careful with it and it’ll open just fine! The TV remote is on the dining table and the phone is always on the wall in the kitchen. I’ll leave a spare key to the house on the table too so in case you want to go out on a nature walk or something you can do that too! I went grocery shopping a few days ago so help yourself to the fridge and pantry! I’ll stop by around 1 for my lunch break we can eat together if you want! Have a great day Max! Don’t let anyone you don’t know in and please don’t let in any animals! :)  
-Love, David”

He smiled at his note. He hoped Max wouldn’t be too bored here alone all this time. He glanced at the clock, 7:30. He decided he should probably get going now so he placed the remote and key on the table and left the house.

Max awoke hours later. Around 12:30pm. He blinked and sat up in the dark room, confused for a second, not aware of where he was. Then the memories from yesterday came back and he sighed. He got off the partially deflated air bed and walked out of the room. “David?” He looked around the corner into the living room/kitchen and then knocked on David’s bedroom door. “David are you really not up yet?” No response. Maybe he went out. He shrugged it off and walked into the kitchen to look for cereal when he noticed the big plate of blueberry pancakes and bacon, under it a note written in red ink. He picked it up and read it over. 

Max rolled his eyes and lowered it to look at the plate. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to finish all that. He looked in the cabinets until he found another plate and put about half of it in the fridge. He found the microwave and warmed up his breakfast. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It was the news. They’re still talking about that hurricane in Houston. He flipped through the channels until he settled on some mediocre action movie. He grabbed his plate from the microwave and sat on the couch to watch it. 

The movie had just finished as he heard the door knob turn. He jumped and whipped his head around, staring at the door. David. It was just David. “You scared the shit out of me! What the hell!” David looked up at max after he closed the door.

“Sorry, Max! I didn’t mean to scare you! I’m only here for a little bit so do you want me to make you lunch?” David smiled and took off his shoes, walking over to the kitchen. 

“I just finished breakfast I’m not hungry.” Max sighed and started flipping through the channels again. 

“What time did you get up? Did you stay up even later last night?” David looked at Max with those “I’m concerned” eyes Max hated. 

“Not really.” A lie. He probably didn’t sleep until around 5:00 last night.

“Well, okay if you’re sure!” David smiled as he made himself a sandwich for his lunch. After he finished he took a seat on the couch by Max who moved to the opposite side of the couch. David sat and watched Max flip though the channels until he found something he wanted to watch. They sat and watched the show for a little bit before David spoke up. “Max, when I get home later we really should talk about this… I know you don’t want to but I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t necessary. I’ll have to call your parents if you won’t talk to me and I really, really, don’t want to do that, Max…” Max groaned.

“God David why do you always have to fucking pry, it’s not like they’re going to look for me, it doesn’t matter where I am. Unless you just want me to fucking leave. Is that it? You probably don’t want me eating all your shit and wasting space, fucking understandable.” David gasped and looked at Max.

“Gosh, no Max! You can stay here as long as you like, I love having guests! You’re not a waste of space! I like having you around!” David smiled at Max, hoping to make him feel a little better. “You can stay here as long as you want I promise but I just need to know what happened Max, I could get in trouble if someone found out you weren’t with your parents but at my house..” 

“Yeah, fine whatever. I’ll spill later. I’m not in the mood. I’m gonna go outside.” Max stood and walked out the door, leaving David to eat by himself. He finished his food and considered going outside with Max but figured he probably didn’t want David out there so he cleaned off his and Max’s plates then sat down and watched the show Max had put on previously. 

David didn’t realize how much time had passed until he looked at the clock it was already 2:00. He had to go back to work. Where was Max? David got up and opened the front door and looked around for Max. “Max? Are you still out here? I have to go back to work now, I’ll be back around 5!” Max walked out from the other side of the cabin and turned his head to blow out smoke. 

“Yeah, fine.” David frowned at the sight but he had to leave, no time for a lecture. 

“Bye Max, have a great rest of your day!” David smiled at Max as he got back in his car. 

“Yeah. Bye David.” David smiled at Max one last time, waving out the window as he drove off. Max put out his cigarette and walked back inside. 

David got home at 5 just as he had promised. But instead of his usual cheery greetings he took off his shoes at the door and sat down on the couch next to Max and faced him, crossing his legs up on the couch. “Are you ready to talk, Max?” There was that look again. Like Max was some kicked puppy who couldn’t fend for himself. 

“Stop fucking looking at me like that. You always have that stupid look on your face. Whenever you’re not happy you’re ‘concerned’.” 

“Well, I am concerned Max I care about you and you deserve to be happy!” David gave him a small smile. “Are you ready to talk Max?”

“God, fine, whatever.” Max refused to look at David as he spoke. “I ran away.” David didn’t say anything, listening intently. Max turned at looked at David. “What? That’s it. I ran away. I left home.” 

“Max, that can’t be it, please just talk to me, I want to help you…” David met Max’s gaze and smiled gently. “I’m only here to help you Max, I never have or will do anything to hurt you, you can trust me Max, I promise.” Max looked away again and thought about it. He was right, even though he was so mean to David back at camp and even now, he never seemed to give up on him. He never really yelled or got that angry. Maybe… “Max?”

“What?” David’s voice broke his thoughts. 

“Max I need you to-“ Max took a breath and cut David off.

“They don’t give a shit David and they haven’t given a shit for fucking years I don’t think I can even remember the last time my father called me something other than ‘the kid’ or just ‘boy’. They’d ignore me, then they’d speak to me for the first time in weeks to yell at me for my grades dropping or just to tell me I was a worthless waste of fucking space. Like I didn’t already know. Then my mother got the bright idea hey let’s bring another kid into this horrible excuse for a family! She refused to even let me in the same room as her the whole time she was fucking pregnant then after that stupid kid was born she freaked out any time I was anywhere near him! And- … I got tired of it. So I left.” David didn’t need to know. Maybe he’d lay off now. David, who sat listening intently the entire time, spoke.

“That’s all?” 

“What? Disappointed they didn’t hit me or something? Not enough of a story for you?” Max snapped, glaring at David. Who looked back at him quizzically.

“Did they..?” Just the thought broke David’s heart. He knew Max wasn’t telling the full truth. He hoped he wasn’t right. Max hesitated to answer, looking away for a second. 

David’s heart shattered. “Max-“

“No! I never said that! Stop putting words in my mouth, asshole!” Max didn’t even know what he wanted from this. Why did he call David? He knew if anyone found out he’d just be thrown into the foster system. Maybe he tried to convince himself he could just stay with David forever. Maybe he just wanted to get away. Run away from his problems. Go live in the woods and never talk about it again. He felt something drip onto his arm. He looked up at the roof. It wasn’t leaking. He touched his cheek. 

“Oh, Max…” David leaned forward, pulling Max into a hug. Max’s eyes widened and he broke. He buried his face in David’s shoulder and clung to his shirt. He screamed and sobbed. David rubbed small circles on his back. Max felt sick. He was shaking uncontrollably. He hated this he hated being this vulnerable, open to attack. He wanted to stop but he couldn’t. He just kept crying until he had nothing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to get the last scene right!!!! I kept rewriting every sentence like hm noo this instead I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll try to update as often as I can, I love reading and responding to your comments thank you for reading!


	6. Ms. Matthys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You pronounce her name like "maths"

Max had stopped crying awhile ago now, he was just lying in David’s arms, breathing softly. He enjoyed the silence. He just wanted to be quiet. David continued to hug Max and would continue until he felt better. It hurt to see him like this. He was so young, he didn’t deserve any of this. David broke the silence.

“Max?” He spoke softly. “Are you still awake?” Max considered not answering. Pretending to be asleep to just enjoy the moment.

“Yeah…” He still didn’t move away. He was too tired. 

“Do you feel any better now?”

“I’m just tired…” Tired was an understatement. It was only about 6 but he already wanted to go to bed. 

“Well, how about Dinner first? I’ll make us something nice and you can lay down for a bit, okay?” David smiled gently down at Max. 

“Yeah, sure…” Max pushed himself off of David and laid down on his side. David smiled and got up, heading to the kitchen.

“What do you think? Mac n cheese or maybe spaghetti? I also have a frozen pizza if you want!”

“Mac n cheese sounds fine.” Max yawned. David nodded and put on a pot of boiling water. When he finished cooking he spooned Max’s and his dinner into a bowl and brought it over to him. David sat on the floor by Max, who was still on the couch. David offered the bowl to Max.

“Max?” Max blinked his eyes open and looked at David.

“Huh? What? Oh, yeah.” He yawned again and sat up, taking the bowl and fork. David smiled and happily ate in silence with Max. After Max had finished, David stood up and took both of their bowls to the sink to wash them. Once he had finished he turned to look at Max.

“Do you still want to go to bed?”

“Yeah, I’m tired..”

“Okay, Max I’ll reflate the bed for you!” David smiled at Max and walked into the hallway, leaving Max by himself. What was going to happen now? He already knew. He’d get dropped in some group home or skip around foster homes. He knew David had no choice but to call the police. He knew his parents were probably going to prison. What about Troy? He was only two. It’s not like they’d let his parents keep him. Were they just going to throw Troy into the foster system too? That kid doesn’t deserve any of this. But why did he care? Troy made his life a living hell every second he was alive!

“Okay, Max you can go to bed now if you want! I blew up the bed!” 

“Okay, I’m going to bed.” Max stood and walked to his door. “Goodnight David.”

“Goodnight Max!” David smiled and waved at him as he walked into his room and laid down on the bed. He slept better than he had in years. He couldn’t even remember the last time he cried. Not like that.

Max woke up earlier today to the smell of bacon. He stood and made his way to the kitchen. “David?” 

“Oh, Max! You’re up early!” David smiled and glanced back at him. “I made breakfast! Come eat!”

“Aren’t you working again it’s still a weekday isn’t it.”

“I took the rest of the week off with my emergency vacation days, I figured I probably shouldn’t leave you alone at home again.” Max rolled his eyes and sat at the table.

“What, are you worried I’m going to off myself or something.” David put a plate in front of Max and sat at the table with his own plate. 

“Max, I called child protective services today. I knew you wouldn’t want me to but I had to Max, you understand don’t you?” David looked worried, he didn’t want to make Max mad at him, he just wanted to help and this is what was best for him.

“You never even thought to wake me up?! Like hey Max I’m going to turn your fucking life on its head now, is that cool?!” Max groaned. “Whatever, I knew you would eventually..”

“Are you mad at me Max..?” Max sighed.

“I knew what would happen when I came here, David. I’m not an idiot. It was nice while it lasted I guess. Off to the orphanage with Max! Then when I turn 18 I can live under a bridge in a cardboard box just like every other kid that goes through the system!” Max smiled sarcastically.

“Max, you don’t know-“

“Shut up David what the hell do you know!? Kids my age don’t GET adopted. Troy might have a fucking chance. That’s probably for the fucking best. He shouldn’t know me.” David raised an eyebrow. Troy?

“What? Who’s Troy?” 

“That kid my parents decided to bring into this shitty existence. The one that ruined my fucking life. The one-“ David cut him off, looking him straight in the eye.

“Max, don’t say that. He’s your baby brother, it’s your responsibility to look after him! He didn’t ruin your life, don’t blame him for being born. It’s not his fault, Max. You can give him a better life than your parents gave you. Max he’s going to look up to his big brother, you can’t blame him for what your parents did. You can be better than them, Max.” David was dead-serious. Max glanced away, avoiding David’s gaze.

“You don’t have to scold me like I’m fucking 8.” 

“Max, he doesn’t need to live the life you did. He’s going to be with you through all of this, Max.” Max didn’t respond, picking up his fork and poking at his eggs. David sighed, hoping he got through to Max. 

“The social worker said she’d be here at noon.” Again, Max didn’t say anything. They ate in silence. By the time David had cleaned his plate Max had barely touched any of it. “Max you should-“

“Stop telling me what to fucking do David! I don’t give a fuck what I should do! You’re not my fucking dad, stop acting like it!” Max stood and left the table, walking outside. The bang on the outside of his wall startled David. He was just throwing a temper tantrum. David sighed and left the dishes in the sink, sitting on the couch. This was what was best. It was. Even if Max ended up hating him for it, it was the best for him. 

Max didn’t come back inside. David couldn’t tell him what to fucking do. He could just leave now and wouldn’t ever have to deal with this. Troy would. Even if they never found Max again that would mean the kid would just go into the system alone. Growing up knowing his brother up and abandoned him… David’s words got to him more than he was willing to admit. Troy really didn’t deserve the blame. Max sighed and lit a cigarette, sliding down the wall. He sat and played with the grass. After two more cigarettes, he heard a car pull up on David’s dirt driveway. He looked up and blew out a puff of smoke. It was a sleek black car with dark tinted windows. A tall black woman in a suit jacket and knee-length skirt stood from the driver’s side of the car. She looked around and then down at Max. 

“Are you Max?” Max was unimpressed. 

“Maybe. What’s it to you.” She turned and opened the back door of her car, bending over to pick something up from the back. Max stood and took another drag from his cigarette. She pulled out a toddler. 

“Hey there, good morning!” She smiled and let baby Troy hold her finger. Max stared at Troy. He hadn’t ever seen him more than maybe 3 times. He had the same eye color as his- their mom’s. He dropped his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. “My name is Ms. Matthys. It’s nice to meet you Max!” She smiled and shut the door, walking over to Max. She held out her hand for a handshake. Max looked at her like she was crazy.

“Anyways,” He turned around and opened the front door. “David!”

David looked back from the couch at Max then to the woman. “Oh, Ms. Matthys, we talked on the phone, I’m David!” David stood and walked to the door.

“Hello David, it’s nice to meet you in person, is there anywhere we can talk? Max, do you want to take Troy?” 

“Go on, Max he won’t bite!” David smiled at Max. 

“Fine..” He hesitated but took Troy from Ms. Matthys. He walked to his room and sat down on the floor and put Troy down in front of him, staring. “So..” 

“Daddy!!” Max sighed. He hated how much he looked like his father. He was the spitting image of him from his hair, to his eyes, to the shade of his skin. 

“I’m not your dad, kid.” 

“Daddy!”

“I’m not. Your dad. Troy.” Troy looked at him for a second, confused.

“Who you?” Of course he didn’t know Max. Why would he?

“I’m Max. Your uh… Big brother, I guess.” It felt weird saying those words. He never considered Troy as actually being his brother. 

“Bax!! Bax!!” Troy smiled and clapped his hands.

“No, Max. Say it with me, Maax. Max.”

“Bax! Bax!” Troy giggled and reached out toward Max. He hesitated but reached his hand out toward the toddler. Troy happily grabbed onto his fingers and messed with his hand. 

“Heh..” Max cracked a small smile. Troy was a little cute. But not that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that much happened but if I included the rest I wanted to write it would've been super super long, I might post the next chapter later tonight or tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love responding to all your comments!!


	7. Drunk Dial

Max heard David call him out after him and Ms. Matthys talked. He stood and picked up Troy, walking into the kitchen. “What, David.” He was surprised to be immediately greeted by a hug. “Woah, hey, don’t squish the kid.” He pushed David off and Troy pushed his hand into Max’s cheek.

“What’d you talk about.” Max moved his hand.

“Nothing important but.. You have to go back into the city with Ms. Matthys now, she said she’d take you to a foster home right away so you’ll be with a nice family!” David smiled, trying to act as if he wasn’t sad to see Max go.

“What if I don’t want to go to some fucking foster family.”

“Max, language!” David put his hands on his hips. Ms. Matthys spoke softly, trying to seem as inviting as possible. 

“Max, I know you’d rather stay with someone you know and trust but in the eyes of the law, we have no idea if David is capable of taking care of you. I personally like David, he’s a very nice man but it wouldn’t be legal for me to let you stay here.” Max rolled his eyes.

“God, stop acting like I’m about to like have a mental breakdown or something. I’m fucking fine. Oh no his dad hit him he must be so fragile and-“ David cut him off.

“Max, stop it, we’re trying to help you, just.. Please be nice to Ms. Matthys, okay?” 

“Whatever. Take him so I can pack my shit.” He handed Troy to Ms. Matthys and walked to his room. He grabbed whatever he had that he’d taken out of his bag, if anything. David slowly opened the door. 

“Max?” 

“What do you want David.” He glared at David.

“I want to say goodbye, Max. I’ll miss you..” Max looked at him and picked up his bag.

“What you’re just going to stop talking to me now? You push me into foster care and forget about me.” 

“No, Max! Of course not! You can call me anytime you want! If you ever need anything I’ll be there in a heartbeat, okay? I promise Max, I’d never abandon you!” David was upset at even the thought. He cares too much for Max to leave him all alone. Didn’t Max know that?

“What, are you going to adopt me or something?” Max let out a half-hearted laugh. “Yeah right. You’re like, what? 25? You couldn’t even handle us at Camp.”

“Do you want me to adopt you, Max?” Max dismissed the question with another laugh.

“You live in the woods like 1000 miles away from any kind of school and I doubt your shitty little job would pay enough to support even one kid. Quit it, David. Nobody’s going to adopt me, I’ll turn 18 and get kicked out of the system and I don’t know. Go to prison? Probably. Be realistic.”

“I am being realistic, Max.. If you want me to, I will. I promise It’d be fun! You could call me dad and we could live in a nice little house with Troy! I’ll get you your own room and-“ Max pushed past him and left the room. David’s smile faded as he watched Max walk away. Maybe it was unrealistic. He probably did hate David.

“Ready to go, Max?” Max didn’t say anything and walked past her as David walked into the kitchen with them. “Well, goodbye David it was nice to meet you.” She smiled and walked after Max. David followed and watched Max open the car door. Max glanced back and looked down. 

“… Bye, David.” David smiled sadly.

“Bye, Max… You still have my phone number if you need anything, just call me okay?” Max sat down in the passenger side, closing the door. Ms. Matthys secured Troy in his car seat and got into the driver’s side. David watched as they drove away until he couldn’t see them anymore. He stepped back into his house and looked around. Empty.

Two weeks passed without any contact from Max. David was convinced he’d probably never hear from him. He resumed life as normal. On a Friday night he stayed up to watch one of his favorite show’s premier. By the time it finished it was almost 2am. His phone rang and Max instantly popped into his head. Could it really be him? David dived across the couch and picked up his phone. “Hello!”

“You’re fuckin’ cheery for like, what… 2am.” Max sounded like he was about to throw up. “Oh, god I feel baad.”

“Max! You called! Are you okay? You sound sick, you didn’t eat any bad food did you?” David was happy but it was mixed with concern. 

“Oh, noo, the stupid ass white people they stuck me with just leave their liquor on the counter! Would you believe that! Oh, god.” David heard Max drop the phone.

“Max? Are you okay! Max!” After a minute Max picked the phone back up. 

“Nah, nah, its okay, I just threw up. But its fine, god I’m having a fucking blast here David you should come over!” Max was uncharacteristically happy. “Yeah, do you drink? Probably not, but whatever, who cares!” David didn’t know what to say, what do you say to a drunk teenager over the phone. Telling him to stop wouldn’t do anything.

“Max, why’d you start drinking?” 

“You act like I have a problem or something, it’s harmless David chill out, Jesus! Have some fucking fun for once in your damn life!” Max laughed and David assumed, took another drink. “Ho-ly shit!” David could hear a faint voice in the background. It sounded like a woman’s voice. 

“Max, who else is there?”

“Shut up David. … What, he’s MY fuckin’ friend I can talk to him however I fuckin’ want to! … What, you bring an “at risk youth” into your house and leave all this shit out and DON’T expect me to drink it, oh my god.”

“Max! Just listen to your foster parents, go to bed you shouldn’t be drinking!” 

“Shut the fuck up David! … What’re you gonna do?! Huh?! Hit me?! Come at me! I’ve had worse than you can fuckin’ do! … Whatever I’m done with this shit, I’m going to talk to David upstairs.” David sighed.

“Max, I don’t think you should speak to your foster parents like that, they’re being very nice, they’ve given you a roof over your head and food to eat, I’m sure they’re taking good care of you!” Max groaned and fell onto his bed.

“David yaknow who else gave me a roof over my head and sometimes fed me? Can you guess? I don’t give a shit David, fuckin’. Just shut the hell up for once! You’re like literally the only person I can have a real conversation with.”

“What about the kids at your school, didn’t they enroll you yet?” 

“Yeah and they’re all stuck up rich people. It’s like, a prep school and shit with uniforms and bullshit. And oh my god, get this. They sent me to a THEREPIST. Can you fucking believe that?! This bitch keeps asking me shit like ohh how do you feel about this and I know this this and this about you so you should do this you should take pills you should make a journal you should do this and this and GOD I swear she NEVER shuts up! Like, do you ever get tired of hearing your own voice?”

“Maybe you should listen to her Max, keeping a journal can be fun, I keep a journal, I write in it every night!” Max laughed.

“I should’ve known you did it’s such a you thing to do. But seriously though I’m going crazy here David these people are like a whole new level of positive, like you’re not that bad, like you take some shit seriously but these people are crazy I swear. They’re like super Jesus-y too they tried to force me to go to church but they couldn’t get me out of the house so I stayed home the whole time it was fun.” David sighed. He was glad to hear from Max but he was hoping he’d adjusted to his foster parents a little better by now.

“Max, you should be nicer to them, they’re only trying to help…”

“Hey, David.”

“Yeah, Max?”

“I think. I think I want to live with you. I’d rather live with you.”

“Max, you know you can’t live with me, your social worker already explained why…”

“David that’s not what I fucking. God you’re so thick. Fucking idiot.” Max groaned. “You said you could take me and Troy, so like, I don’t know. Prove it, I dare you.”

“You want me to adopt you?”

“Yeah, it’s a dare you have to do it or you die, or something.” He yawned and shifted, producing a static noise on the phone. “Or I don’t know, I’m fucking drunk, ask again later! God I’m tired but I have more to talk about. I think. Don’t remember. Come meet these people, seriously they’re crazy.”

“Do you want me to call you tomorrow, Max? You should go to bed, it’s late!”

“Come over here tomorrow, I’m bored and I have nothing to do this weekend. They won’t let me leave anywhere alone so.” 

“I’ll call you tomorrow and if you still want me to come over, I will okay? You should get to sleep Max, It’s almost 2:45 now, jeez.”

“Ugh, fine. Night David.” Max yawned.

“Okay, goodnight Max!” David heard a click and Max was gone. He hoped Max was alright. Hopefully he would just go to sleep. David sighed and walked to his room and laid down on his bed. Tomorrow couldn’t come fast enough. 

Max hung up the phone and stared at it. It was a brand new IPhone, they’d given it to him if he ever needed to call them. He’d never really had a cellphone before. The day he got it the first person he put into it was David. He didn’t call him though, not until now. He tried to remember what he just said to David. Probably something stupid. He was too drunk to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I love responding to all your comments!!


	8. Anything for Max

David woke up early as usual and went through his Saturday routine. As he got back from the grocery store he figured Max might be up by now. He pulled out his phone and redialed the number that called him last night.

“Ugh.. Hello..?” David immediately felt bad for waking Max up but it was already noon.

“Oh, hi Max, I didn’t know you were still asleep! I’ll call back later-“

“David?! What the hell, how’d you get my phone number!”

“Oh, you called me last night, Max! You don’t remember do you?” Last night was a blur. He remembered walking downstairs for water and then spotting the whiskey. He didn’t even remember going to sleep.

“Oh, yeah. Last night.” Max shut his eyes. He had a splitting headache. “Uh, not that I don’t remember but you should tell me everything I said to you.” 

“Well let me see, you called me then you threw up. You told me about school and therapy. And you asked me to come over today but I wanted to make sure you actually wanted me to so I said I’d call you today! You need to drink plenty of water and have a good breakfast, Max it’ll make you feel better!” Max groaned. Did he really drunk dial David? He hoped he hadn’t said anything too embarrassing. 

“Have you ever even been hungover before, David.”

“Well, Gwen made me go out on my 21st birthday, I didn’t feel that great after that weekend.. But I haven’t since then!” 

“You’re such a goody-two shoes. I wouldn’t ever want to live with you it’d be so damn boring.”

“Are you sure about that, Max?” Max groaned.

“David, I already fucking told you it’d never fucking happen even if I wanted it to! It’s not possible, get it through your thick scull!” He didn’t not want to live with David. He’d be lying if he hadn’t thought about it. It’d be better than in a foster home. 

“Max, I’ll make it happen if you want me to you just have to tell me! Max I promise I’ll be a great dad!” What if it did happen? What if David somehow actually pulled it off? Would he just get homeschooled or something? Maybe David would move to the city… Max sighed. He didn’t know if he should say anything. But it wouldn’t hurt if he tried…

“Fine, if you can then.. Fine…” He held the phone away from his ear, expecting David to yell or scream.

“Okay, Max! I’ll do it, I promise, I’ll get you out of there as fast as I possibly can! I’m so excited! We’ll be a family Max! A real life really real family! Are you gonna call me dad now! You should call me dad and I can give you advice and tell dad jokes and stuff!” Max smiled a bit to himself. 

“I’m not gonna call you Dad, David.”

“Aw, c’mon Max, I’m your dad now so call me dad!”

“You’re not my dad yet David. We don’t know if you’ll actually pull it off.”

“I promised you, Max I don’t break promises!”

“Yeah, we’ll see about that. Hey you should come over this weekend, I really don’t have anything to do in this stupid house.”

“I can come over today if you want, why don’t you ask your foster parents?”

“Yeah sure I’ll text you. Hold on.”

“Okay! Let me know what they say!” Max hung up and waited a few minutes before texting David. The family wasn’t home and wouldn’t be home for a while anyway. 

“They said okay.”

“Okay, I’ll leave in a little bit! Tell me the address!” Max gave him the address and laid back down in his bed. Maybe he should go back to sleep until David got here. His head pounded, he stood up and walked into his bathroom. The family he was pushed into was decently wealthy. They had a large 4 bedroom 3 1/2 bathroom house. He put his head under the faucet and turned on the water. The parents were nice enough he supposed. They had their own biological daughter, Katlyn. His phone dinged and he picked it up. “Okay, I’m leaving now, I’ll be there in an hour and half okay? I’m going to start driving so I’ll talk to you when I get there!” 

“Yeah, okay see you.”

He must’ve fallen asleep because next thing he knew his phone was ringing in his ear. He covered the speaker and answered it. “What…”

“I’m outside Max, did you fall asleep, silly?” Oh, yeah he had invited David over. He glanced at the clock on his night stand. The family would be back in about a half an hour. Hopefully they’d be late but they almost never were.

“Oh, yeah, I guess. I’ll be down in a second.” He hung up and stood up. His headache had gotten better but he definitely didn’t want to go outside the darkness of his room. Max sighed and walked downstairs. He opened the door and squinted at the sun, groaning.

“Hey, Max!” David smiled and opened his arms for a hug. 

“It’s too fucking bright out here, come upstairs…” Max turned away from the door and started back up the stairs. David smiled and followed, shutting the door behind him. Max sat down on his bed and fell backward. David sat down on the edge of the bed.

“This place is nice, do you like it here so far?” Max shrugged. 

“Not really. It’s boring and the parents are too preachy. And I think their daughter has a thing for me. She’s creepy.” Max remembered when he got here how Katlyn acted when she first saw him. She was hanging off his arm the entire time. She wouldn’t take no for an answer. She was way too old for him too, she said she dropped out of college a few years ago.

“What are the parent’s names?”

“Super typical white people names. Diane and Frank. Hey since you’re here maybe they won’t try to make me go to their stupid church school thing.”

“Well, you should respect their beliefs, Max even if they’re different than yours.” David smiled at Max. He was practicing his whole fatherly advice thing on the car ride here.

“Is this really how you’re gonna act now? I regret saying anything. Ugh.” Max sighed and glanced over at David. He wondered if this would really work. David seemed excited about it. 

“Where is the family anyway? Did they go out?” 

“Yeah, they went to a restaurant with Troy. They said they’d be home around 3.” Max looked at the clock. It was 2:55 already. He groaned. They were just going to bother him when they got home.

“I hope I get the chance to talk to them when they get home! How come you didn’t want to go out to eat with them?”

“Why do you think, David I’m fucking hungover. I’d literally rather die than be outside right now.” Max heard the front door open. “Ugh they’re here.” David smiled and stood up.

“Let’s go say hi, Max!” Max didn’t even open his eyes.

“No. Go a fucking head if you want to David I’ll be right here.” David put his hands on his hips and sighed.

“C’mon, Max-“ He heard a woman scream. Next thing he knew he was being assaulted with a large purse. David screamed and held up his arms to protect himself. Max shot up and got in between David and her. 

“Jesus fucking Christ are you crazy?! What’s wrong with you!” Too much yelling. Max held his forehead. 

“Max! Get away from him! Who is this! Are you okay!” Diane got on her knees and cupped Max’s face in her hands. “Are you hurt!”

“Max didn’t you tell her I was coming!” Max groaned and pushed her hands away, stumbling backward into David.

“God, everyone shut up! Shut the fuck up shut up! You’re so fucking loud!” He pushed David away and stepped to the side, holding his head.

“Who are you why were you in Max’s room!” Diane raised her purse to hit David again and he cowered. 

“My names David! I’m Max’s old camp counselor! I-I’m the one who called CPS! Please don’t hurt me! I thought Max asked you if I could come over!” Max punched David in the rib. 

“Shut the fuck up David!” Max groaned.

“You’re David? Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I had no idea, I’d never seen you before! Max talks about you a lot but he didn’t ever ask us if he could have a guest over.” She looked down at Max. His headache WAS getting better. He sat down on his bed and held his head.

“God dammit, you’re such a fucking drama queen, Diane…”

“Well, it’s nice to meet you Diane, I’m sorry I should’ve known Max lied.” David smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. Diane smiled and shook his hand. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, David can we offer you some coffee or tea?” Diane smiled and gestured toward the door.

“No, I’m okay, I live out of the city and I haven’t had the chance to talk to Max in a while, maybe we could watch a movie or something! Do you want to, Max?”

“Yeah, sure, whatever just stop talking…”

“Well, if you need anything we’ll be in the living room, we have a theatre downstairs in the basement too if you want to use that! I really am sorry for hitting you, David!” 

“It’s okay, It’s understandable, I probably would’ve done the same!” Diane smiled at David and walked back downstairs.

“I don’t want to go in the fucking basement. I don’t like it.” David sat back down on the edge of the bed.

“I’m sorry for yelling, are you okay, Max?” 

“Yeah, sure, whatever just shut up David my fucking head hurts. Let’s just sit in silence. Be quiet.” Max sighed.

“Are there painkillers anywhere around here? Do you think that would help?”

“Yeah, they’re in the bathroom cabinet. God I want to die I hate this my entire fucking body hurts.” Max laid down and curled up under his sheets.

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t drink, Max! It’s bad for you and it only makes you feel bad the next day, so why do it?” David stood and went to the bathroom. He could hear Max mumble something but he figured he was just talking back. He got Max a paper cup with water and some Advil. “Here, take these maybe it’ll make you feel better.” Max nodded and swallowed them. David let Max lay down until he felt a little better and then put on a movie. David left soon after dinner, making the long trip home. He made visits to Max’s house almost every weekend. It seemed to cheer Max up for the most part. David had gotten in contact with Max and Troy’s social worker to inform her he was interested in adopting them. She told him he’d have to meet a list of 5 requirements.

One. Live within a school district. So he moved.  
Two. Have a room prepared for each child you are wishing to adopt. So he spent the rest of his money decorating their rooms.  
Three. You must attend parenting classes for at least 20 hours. So he did 30.  
Four. Interview. He wore a suit and tie and had all his questions prepared.  
Five. Home inspection. He childproofed his entire apartment and made sure he had their rooms just right.

Max only stayed with Diane and Frank for 4 months. David kept his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Theres probably going to be way more chapters than I figured there would be..
> 
> Thank you for reading! I love responding to all your comments!!


	9. Court Case One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so excited to write this chapter I dont think you guys understand

Max had been in David’s new apartment before, but somehow it felt different. It wasn’t just David’s apartment anymore. 

“Are you excited, Max? I’m excited!” David smiled at Max. He looked more tired nowadays. He had to pick up two full time jobs just to afford rent and groceries. He said the government gives him checks to take care of a “special case” kid. They said it would help with therapy copay and food and stuff. 

“You know I’ve been here before David. It’s not like it’s the first time. Even Troy has been here before.” Max walked into the living room and placed Troy down in his playpen, putting a few of his toys in there. 

“I know, I know but now you live here! You don’t have to leave at the end of the day! How could you not be excited Max! Today is a great day!” 

“What’s the school I’m going to called again? Brook South or something? When I went to that stupid prep school they all said that place was a shithole.”

“Well, it isn’t as nice as the prep school in uptown but it’s not the worst school in the city. I hope you like it there, maybe you can make some friends! Or maybe even meet a nice girl?” David smiled at Max, giggling. 

“Yeah, no fucking thanks.” Max glared at David.

“Or maybe a boy!” Max groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Sure, whatever David. What are we doing for dinner tonight.”

“I thought we’d go out with Troy! Wouldn’t that be fun? You can pick the restaurant!” Max raised an eyebrow at David.

“We both know we cant afford to go out to eat David. Let’s just eat here. We can have like, I don’t know. What about a frozen pizza.”

“Okay, that’s fine too!” David smiled and dug in the freezer for their dinner. After they ate Max sat on the floor and played with Troy while they watched a movie together. David suggested they do something like this every week, “family bonding” but Max already had to go to that stupid ass therapist every week. David insisted though so Max agreed to every other week. If he felt like it. Max laid in bed that night, staring at the ceiling. He had already been to David’s apartment, he had already slept in this very bed. He decorated this room so why did it feel different? He heard a knock on his door.

“What.” David opened the door and popped his head inside Max’s room.

“Are you just laying in the dark?”

“So what, I can do what I want. What do you want.” Max sat up and looked at David.

“Well, I know you already know but.. Your mom’s trial is next week and-“ Max glared at David and laid back down, turning his back to David. 

“No, David, I know what you’re going to do. You’re going to come in here and sit on my bed and give me that fucking look then ask me how I feel about my mommy and daddy going to prison. I don’t feel anything, there’s nothing I want to talk about. There’s nothing to talk about. Period. So stop fucking asking.” David opened the door fully and sighed.

“Max, I know you don’t like to-“

“No, David I don’t like talking about shit, you’re right. And yeah its not fucking ‘healthy’ but I’m not fucking healthy so leave me the hell alone! I get enough of this shit when I have to go to that bitch’s office every goddamn week, I don’t need it from you too! Just shut the fuck up, David! God, you’re so fucking annoying! Just shut the fuck up!” Max held his blanket to his chest. He wasn’t mad at David. 

“Are you done, Max?” David spoke softly. “I know you’re upset and I know you don’t want to talk about it but I want you to know I’ll be here for you, okay? I don’t want you to bottle up your feelings, even if you don’t want to talk about it I’ll sit and listen. You don’t have to do everything by yourself, Max there are people who care about you. Go to sleep soon, okay? You have school tomorrow.” David hesitated but shut the door. Max gritted his teeth and pulled his knees to his chest. Why was it so easy to make him cry?

David took the day off of work the day of the trial. He knew Max needed him even if he wouldn’t admit it. He hadn’t seen either of his parents since he ran away that night. The day before, David rented a nice suit for Max to wear but Max refused to even try it on. He said he’d go in his normal clothes or he wouldn’t go at all. At least he was able to get his money back. Max woke up that morning and put on a plain white t-shirt with black jeans and his zip-up hoodie. David was talking at him during breakfast but he didn’t say anything in response. Before it was time to go Max took the opportunity to lock himself in his room and open up his window for a smoke. He sighed and stared down at the alleyway below. He had removed the screen in his window the day he got here. Why should he have to walk down three flights of stairs just to smoke? David knocked on his door. It was time to leave. He could hear David try to open the door. He focused on the concrete floor of the alleyway. Maybe if he just ignored it all it’d just go away. He didn’t feel like dealing with this. Going to school would be better, going to therapy would be better. He heard the door swing open and slam against the adjacent wall. Max jumped and whipped his head around to look at the door. David was... Crying? 

“Max!” David rushed over to Max and grabbed him into a hug. Max held his cigarette away from David’s nice clothes. “Oh my god I was calling your name and you didn’t respond and! And! Max don’t do that to me again, I was so worried, never ever do that again!” Why was he so worried? David pulled himself away from Max to see his face. “Max, say something!”

“What’s.. Why are you crying?” David sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

“Max, don’t scare me like that, okay?” David sighed and let Max go. “We have to go, we’ll be late if we don’t leave soon.. We still have to drop Troy off at daycare first, okay?” Why was he crying? Max stared at David’s face. 

David thought he was going to kill himself. David thought he had killed himself. 

“Yeah, okay..” David smiled lightly and started walking back to Troy’s room to grab him before they left. Max followed him down the three flights of stairs and to the car.

David parked in the parking lot of the courthouse and stepped out of the car. Max didn’t move he just continued to stare out the window. David opened the door for him and smiled gently. Max took off his seat belt and stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. They walked through security and to their assigned courtroom. They Told Max to sit in the front row, David in the back. Max grabbed David’s arm and dragged him to the front. Who was she to tell him where to sit. David was his dad now so he should be up in the front with Max. David glanced down at Max as they waited for the judge to get here and the trial to start. He was staring at the chair that would soon be filled by his mother behind the half wall. 

“Where is she.” David was surprised to hear Max speak.

“I don’t know but the judge isn’t here yet either so there’s still time, don’t worry.” David smiled at Max who didn’t pry his eyes off the chair.

“I’m not.” The judge walked up to her podium and sat down. Max glanced up at her as they made eye contact. She was giving him that look. The look everyone gives him. He didn’t want to be pitied anymore. He started to raise his hand and David stopped him. 

“Max, please we’re in a court room don’t do anything inappropriate, I know what you were going to do, please just behave?” David whispered and held his wrist. Max ripped his hand away and glared at David.

“Shut up, David I wasn’t going to do anything.” He wanted to flip her off, he was tired of being looked down upon. He just wanted this to be over. The jurors flooded into the pews from the back room and sat in their seats. She still wasn’t here. What else could she have going on? She couldn’t even be bothered to show up to her own court date? At least her lawyer showed up. 

“To the case of Mrs. Neerav Ichpujani.” Max stopped listening to them and spaced out. He snapped back to attention when he heard the words “Pleading insanity” come from his mothers lawyer. Insanity? His mother wasn’t insane, she was a bitch but she wasn’t insane. The judge asked him for his evidence. He handed the judge several papers. 

“These are Mrs. Neerav’s medical evaluations from the past few months. You see she has a disease called Antiphospoholipid syndrome. It is an immune system disorder where your body attacks normal proteins in your blood. Doctors had diagnosed her with this disease 18 years ago when she was first trying to conceive. They warned against pregnancy since the miscarriage rate is high for female patients. The disease can cause large blood clots. She chose not to seek medical attention for her disorder and decided to have a baby. She left her disorder unchecked for years allowing blood clots to form in her brain. These had devastating psychological affects on her. She started believing the Devil was out to get her. She had heard voices telling her that in order to save herself she had to give birth to another child. After giving birth, in her delusional state she started to believe her first born son, Maxwell was in fact the devil. At the time she was raising Maxwell, Mrs. Neerav was extremely unwell which fed the violent acts of her husband.” The judge flipped through the stack of papers as Max’s mother’s lawyer spoke. Max felt dizzy. She thought he was the devil? She was just… Sick? She didn’t just hate him to hate him. She wasn’t well.

“And where is Mrs. Neerav today?” The judge looked up from the papers.

“She has been in the hospital for the past few months. She had 3 surgeries to remove the blood clots in her brain and today she is in an inpatient mental ward.”

“I see. Is this all?”

“Yes.” His mother’s lawyer sat back down at his desk. The judge released the jury to make their decision. Max’s head was spinning. Everything was moving too fast. 

“Max, do you want to go get some water? Maybe you should eat something too, I’m sure we’ll be able to find a vending machine somewhere in the hall. Max? Max, are you okay?” Max watched David stand and hold his hand out. He needed to leave this room. He stood by himself and started walking toward the door. David followed after him. “What do you want from the vending machine? They have pretzels, do you want some?” Max walked to the fountain and drank from it.

“I’m not hungry.” David sighed and walked back over to Max. 

“Okay, if you’re sure.. You didn’t eat much of your breakfast and you look really pale, Max..” Max leaned against the wall and slid down it, pulling his knees to his chest. She was just crazy. David got down and sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Max tensed and tried to shake him off.

“Get off of me, I don’t need your fucking pity.” 

“I don’t pity you Max, I care about you. I want you to feel better, I hate seeing you upset like this…” Max stared at David then looked back at his knees. He relaxed and leaned into David. They sat there until the security officer came back outside to tell everyone recess was over. David stood and held his hand out for Max. He took it and stood. They walked back into the courtroom and sat down. The jury sat down in their seats and one of them stood.

“We find the defendant not guilty on account of insanity.”

“Mrs. Neerav will spend minimum one year in the St. Mary psychological hospital and until her mental and physical health is signed off by a medical professional. She will have no contact with either of her sons until she is signed off by her psychologist to be mentally fit. Case dismissed.” Max wondered if his mom would hate going to therapy as much as he did. David walked with Max back out to the car.

“When is my father’s.” David sighed.

“Two weeks, it’s the 24th.” The car ride was just as silent as the ride there. They had picked up Troy during naptime so he was asleep in his car seat. When they got back home Max walked back into his room. He had left his window open again. He closed his door and locked it, pulling out a cigarette from the pack on his nightstand. If he had killed himself this morning it probably would’ve been through the window. He stared at the floor of the alleyway. If he had killed himself this morning he probably wouldn’t feel this shitty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foreshadowing??? I hope not
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love reading all your lovely comments you guys are so so so sweet!!!!
> 
> vote now in the comments if the next chapter should be happy or more angsty bc I have two storyboards in my notebook rn
> 
> ++ Im studying rn to retake my SAT and ACT so I might not update as often, Ill definately still respond to all your comments tho!!!!


	10. Don't get into Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter: Posted!  
> Responsibilities: Avoided!  
> Life: Mess!

Monday: Got into a fight at school  
Tuesday: Neerav’s trial  
Wednesday: Stayed home from “sick” from school  
Thursday: Forced to go to school, left halfway through the day  
Friday: Max sat up in his bed. He couldn’t do it today. He laid back down and sighed. David opened his door.

“Max, it’s time to get up, breakfast is ready!” Max pulled his knees to his chest and didn’t move. David put a hand on his shoulder and gently shook him. “Max, come on it’s time to wake up!” Max shook off his hand and pulled the covers over his head. “Max, come on it’s time for school, you’ll have to rush to eat breakfast if you don’t get up soon!” David sighed. “Are you not feeling well?” No response. “Okay, I guess you can stay home again… But you have to go to school all next week, okay? I love you Max and I don’t want to make you go to school if you really really can’t but school is still important..” David walked back over to the door and began to close it. “I’ll be home at 5 tonight, okay? I’ll take Troy to daycare today so you can get some sleep, have a good day, Max I love you!” David gently shut the door, leaving Max alone. Max propped himself up on his elbows after he heard the front door shut. 

Finally peace and quiet. He stared at the far wall in his room. He wasn’t hungry he wasn’t tired. Well, he was tired but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall asleep. He sat on the edge of his bed and dug through a drawer in his nightstand. David told him he couldn’t smoke in the house anymore but he wasn’t here, was he. Max stood and walked to his window, sliding it open. He looked down. No. No. He turned away from the window and pressed his back against the wall. No. He walked to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror. There were dark bags under his eyes. Their once vibrant green somehow dull and lifeless. He looked dead. He sat down by the tub and sighed. Maybe he didn’t want to be alone as much as he thought he did. The quiet just allowed him to think. He hated thinking. Every time he thought he just fell further and further down the metaphorical rabbit hole. He got up and walked to the kitchen. David left him breakfast but he wasn’t hungry, he needed a distraction. He needed to get out of the house. Max went back into his room and put on some jeans and a hoodie. He walked down the stairs to his apartment and started down the street. He hadn’t been walking for long before his arm was grabbed. The unknown hand had pulled him into an alleyway and currently held a knife to his throat. 

“You think you’re so tough, huh?” Max’s breath hitched and he stiffened. A boy around Max’s age stepped into view sporting a lack eye and a broken nose. “Not so fuckin’ tough now.” He laughed.

“What the hell, Devin?! Are you fucking crazy?!” The man behind Max shoved him to the ground and pinned him by his wrists. Max pressed his back against the ground, struggling to free himself. The man on top of him was way older than him or Devin. His breath smelled like whiskey and the rest of him just smelled like sweat.

“This’ll teach you to fuck with me, faggot!” He laughed again and crouched by Max, taking a video with his phone. The man moved Max’s hands above his head, holding them both there with his right hand. Max panicked, he wasn’t just fucking around trying to scare him. The older man put his full weight on top of Max and kissed his neck, pulling on the zipper of his hoodie. He screamed and Devin put a hand over his mouth, Max’s breathing quickened and he fought harder, managing to free one of his hands, landing a punch straight to the older man’s nose. He sat up and held his face, stunned. “Get the fuck back down!” Devin grabbed his shirt and pushed him back to the ground, knocking the wind right out of him. 

“Get off of me you fucking psycho!” Max grabbed his wrist and pushed him off, jumping to his feet, taking off further down the alleyway. He hit a dead end and the older man appeared behind him, scowling.

“Just sit still you fucking tease!” Max pressed his back against the wall and shook. The man grabbed his arms again, holding tighter. Tears welled in Max’s eyes as he turned and bit the man’s arm, hard enough to draw blood. He let go and Max ran down the alleyway, straight past Devin. He sprinted back to his apartment and into his room. He slammed and locked the door behind him, sliding down the face of it, pulling his knees to his chest. He tried to slow his breathing but the more he sat there, the more it sunk in what really happened. His whole body was shaking and he felt lightheaded. His legs hurt from running all the way home. He was scared. He screamed and sobbed. Why did everything always happen to him? What did he do to make the universe hate him? He sat and cried until a though crossed his mind. He crawled over to the side of his bed and leaned against it, digging under his bed. It was now or never. He pulled out an old shoebox and emptied it’s contents onto the ground. He sifted through the various items, pictures from camp, David’s phone number, the knife he stole from when they did whittling camp all those years before. His hands shook as he picked it up. The front door hitting the wall as it swung open startled Max. 

“Max! Max are you okay! The neighbors called me, they said they heard screaming! Max, where are you!” The voice sounded far away, everything was moving so quickly he barely registered as the blade slid up his wrist. Blood spilled onto the carpet, it almost calmed him down, his hands stopped shaking as he stared at his arm. He couldn’t pry his eyes away. Max dropped the knife and held his arm. A voice pulled him from his trance and he looked up. David was holding his coat on Max’s wrist, attempting to stop the bleeding. He was crying. Why was he crying? When did David get here? Wasn’t he at work? “Max! Max come on, get up please we need to go to the hospital! Now! Please, Max please stand up!” David gently tugged his other arm in an attempt to get Max to stand. He attempted to stand with David’s help and leaned against him as he got to his feet. 

“Wh… Where are we going…” Max closed his eyes and leaned against David. He didn’t want to go anywhere, he wanted to take a nap. He had the day off school he should be able to take a nap if he wanted. David’s panicked voice made him open his eyes again. They were on the stairs now. When had they started moving?

“Max, please say awake! Max, open your eyes!” David sat him in the passenger side and put his other hand on top of the coat partially stopping his bleeding. “Just hold that there for me, okay? Please please don’t let go!” Max did as he was told and held the wet coat to his arm. He was too tired to fight back. He closed his eyes and leaned on the car door. So tired…

Max awoke and squinted at the bright lights above him. He had the worst headache he’d probably ever had and his whole body just hurt. His ears were ringing and he could barely concentrate on his own thoughts. He could hear someone speaking. No, two people. He opened his eyes and glanced at his surroundings. He was laying in white sheets with light greenish blue curtains surrounding the bed. Was he in the hospital? The ringing in his ears lessened as he started to regain his bearings. Was that David? He tried toprop himself up on his elbows but felt a sharp pain from his left arm. “Shit!” He looked at the large bandage covering his entire forearm as the curtain in front of him quickly slid open. 

“Oh my god, Max you’re awake!” David’s eyes were puffy and red as if he’d been crying. He quickly wrapped his arms around Max and gave him a hug. Max could see a doctor looking at them before he closed the curtain and disappeared. Max looked back at his arm then at David and the memories flooded his mind. They were broken and most of it was missing but he knew what he’d done.

“David, get off of me.” David hesitated but let him go.

“Max, I… I..”

“David, stop lets just-“

“Not talk about it? No, that’s not how this is going to work, Max you can’t just sweep this under the rug and forget about it..! I know you don’t like to talk about how you’re feeling but I can’t just forget about this Max, if you won’t talk to your therapist then please just talk to me! You can’t bottle up your feelings all the time, it just makes it worse! I don’t want to lose you Max..!” David voice broke as he started crying for what seemed like the millionth time that day. Max looked down and away from David.

“I.. I just..” Max bit his lip and David sighed.

“We can talk when we get home, okay? The doctor said he’s going to get your discharge papers, he should be back soon..” David wiped his eyes and sniffed. The doctor came back with Max’s papers and gave David back his blood stained jacket in a bag. Max pulled the blanket off of himself and stood much too quickly, he would’ve fallen if David hadn’t caught him. He got to David’s car and opened the passenger side door but settled for the back seat which wasn’t covered in blood.

“I’ll take the car in to get cleaned but I don’t know what to do about your carpet..” Max felt horrible. David didn’t deserve to have to deal with all this shit. All his shit. Before he showed up David lived in the forest among the trees and nature and all that shit. Its where he belonged. Now he works two jobs in the middle of a big city and has to deal with two kids that aren’t even his. The car ride was silent all the way home until David stopped the car and rested his forehead on the wheel, sighing. He fought back tears and tried to appear strong. For Max.

Max looked at the sidewalk outside their apartment building. There were drips of blood from the door all the way to the car. Max hesitated but spoke. “I’m.. I’m sorry, David.. This is all my fault.. You shouldn’t have to deal with any of this shit..” 

“Lets go upstairs and talk, okay Max?” David unbuckled his seatbelt and Max watched him get out of the car.

“A-Are you mad at me…?” David had never been Mad at him before. He was used to people being mad at him but not David. David was nothing but patient and kind and caring to Max and he had made him mad. Max got out of the car and felt sick. He ruined everything he touched. “I-I’m sorry, David I didn’t-“

“Max, I’m not mad at you.. Come on, lets go upstairs, okay?” Max nodded and followed David upstairs, sitting opposite him on the couch. “I’m not mad at you, Max. I love you, I just can’t help but feel like I failed you somehow, like this wouldn’t have happened if I’d been a better parent.. I should’ve been here more and made sure you were okay, I knew you were going though a tough time and I just.. Let you deal with it by yourself just because I had work…”

“It probably still would’ve happened, it’s not your fault I want to off myself. I mean, If I’d stayed with my parents it probably would’ve happened way before now..” David sighed and pulled his legs up on the couch, sitting crisscross, facing Max.

“Max, I just want you to tell me how you’re feeling..”

“You already know how I’m feeling, David it’s pretty obvious.”

“No, Max I don’t.. I just.. I want you to talk to me… I need you to talk to me about this.. This is really serious, you tried to end your life Max, I just want you to open up to me, I’m only here to help you, I want you to feel better…” Max sighed. 

“What do you want me to say?”

“Anything, why don’t you start with telling me everything that happened while I was gone?”

“Well…” Should he tell David what happened? Lying had gotten him to where he was now, he had to tell David even if he didn’t want to. Max pulled the pillow from behind his back and held it to his chest. “After you left I kind of just moped around the house until I decided to go out for fresh air or something, I don’t know.. And uh..” Max gripped the pillow and gritted his teeth. David moved closer and gently touched his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Max you can talk to me..” Max flinched when David touched him and shook off his hand.

“You remember that kid I got in a fight with on Monday.. The one who wouldn’t leave me alone about whether I liked guys or not. I guess he was kind of pissed at me after that and…” Max hated this, he hated being vounerable, he hated it more than anything. He took a breath and pushed his thoughts to the side. “He and some like, super old guy jumped me when I was out.. And…” Max’s voice trailed off and he fought back tears. He wasn’t going to cry. If he cried he knew he’d break and he couldn’t do that.

“Did they hurt you? It doesn’t seem like they did, you aren’t bruised and you didn’t have any other cuts..” Max clenched his fist, stared at the pillow and spoke.

“I guess Devin thought it’d be funny to have the gay kid get raped by some 40 year old alcoholic so they jumped me and.. I don’t know.. He like kissed my neck and shit and.. It was disgusting…” Tears dripped onto his pillow and he held it tighter to his stomach. “I got away s-so I guess it doesn’t really matter…” He hated hearing how his voice shook. David covered his mouth.

“Oh my gosh, yes it still matters Max! I’m so glad you’re okay..!” David wanted to hug Max and tell him it’d be okay and never let go but he knew that wouldn’t help right now.

“I ran home and I guess you know the rest..” Max attempted to dry his eyes with his sleeve but stopped. It was stained red with blood, most of his clothes were. 

“Max, I’m so sorry.. I should’ve never left you alone at home, I should’ve taken off and made sure you were okay..!”

“Shut up, David…” David shut his mouth and bit his lip. What could he do to help? Max was hurting, he was crying right in front of him. David felt sick. Max sniffed and held the pillow tighter. Usually David would hug him and tell him everything’d be fine and nobody would hurt him but he didn’t. He didn’t move from his spot on the couch. He usually hated being touched but David’s hugs were nice, they made him feel safe... “D-David..?” David looked at Max, ready to listen if he needed to talk more. David was caught off guard by Max pushing the pillow off his lap and leaning forward to hug him. David didn’t hesitate to hug him back as Max cried into his neck. “I just! I can’t do this shit anymore! I want to die, David every second I live is he fucking worst! I can’t deal with it anymore! My mom’s fucking crazy my dad’s going to go to prison, everyone in my school fucking hates me, and my overemotional ass just had to drag my new dad into all my shit! God, I’m so fucking worthless I can’t just keep my goddamn mouth shut!”

“Max, you’re not worthless, you’re worth the whole world to me, I’d do anything for you and Troy.. You shouldn’t keep your mouth shut, you should tell me when you’re feeling bad, just tell me you want to talk and I’ll listen, your new dad is here for you, Max..” David moved away to look at Max and smiled gently.

“Where is Troy..?”

“I asked Gwen to take him home with her tonight, I didn’t tell her anything I just said I was going to be busy tonight..” Max sniffed and wiped his eyes on the back of his hand. He laid his head on David’s shoulder and tried to calm down some. They both sat in silence, David gently rubbing Max’s back. “Have you eaten yet today?” Max shook his head. “How about some grilled cheese? That sound good?” 

“Yeah, sure..” David stood and Max watched him walk to the kitchen. “I’m going to go change my clothes..” Max stood and walked to his room, opening the door. He flipped on the light and felt sick. There was a large pool of dried blood right next to his bed. He avoided looking at it and rushed to his closet and quickly changed out of his clothes and made his way back to the kitchen. David was humming a song and making his and Max’s dinner. Max sat at the table and pulled out his phone. David set down a plate in front of him and sat in the seat next to Max with his own plate.

“So.. Are you going to start calling me Dad now?” David smiled at Max who rolled his eyes.

“You really are persistent about that aren’t you. I don’t know, maybe.” He took a bite of his grilled cheese and glanced at David. His smile was almost too big for his own face. “If you’re going to act like that about it all the time the answer is no.”

“Oh, come on Max! I think of you as my son!” Max groaned.

“Fine, sometimes, okay? … Dad..” David’s smile grew and he hugged Max.

“Hey! Come on, I’m hungry get off me!” Max pushed David off and continued eating his dinner with David. “Do you still have that airbed? I don’t really want to sleep in my room.”

“Oh, yeah, of course, I’ll set it up for you after dinner. Do you want to sleep in the living room?”

“I’d rather not sleep alone..” David picked up their plates as Max had finished eating. 

“That’s okay, I’ll set up the bed in my room then! It’ll be like a sleepover!” David smiled and put the plates in the sink. David smiled and made his way to his room, digging in his closet for the airbed. Max smiled lightly and followed him, leaning on the door frame. “I’ll pick up Troy from Gwen’s apartment tomorrow and we can have the weekend off, maybe we can go bowling or camping! We should go camping, that’d be so so much fun! Let’s go camping!” Max laughed and smiled.

“You’re the adult, I have to go wherever you tell me so it’s up to you but camping probably wouldn’t be that bad.” David smiled and unrolled the blow up bed and plugged it in. 

“It’ll be so much fun! I can’t wait I haven’t been camping in forever!” The bed finished blowing up and David took one of the pillows off his bed and put it on Max’s along with a blanket from the closet. “I can’t wait!” Max sat down on the bed and yawned.

“Lets go to bed we can talk about it later.” David smiled and turned out the light, laying in his own bed. 

“Okay, goodnight Max! I love you!”

“Goodnight, Dad. I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dadvid <3
> 
> Thank you for all the suppourt, you guys are the best!! I love reading all your comments!!!
> 
> Edit: Im sorry for the decline in quality of this story + it went down a way darker path than I originally intended but Ill get better at writing once I keep doing it for awhile, I stopped for a few years & this is the first thing Ive written since then
> 
> Edit 9/15/17- Sorry I didnt post for awhile I took a depression week and laid in bed wanting to die but anyway,,,,, Ill start working on the next chapter tomorrow


	11. Mason

Max wandered through the various shelves in the small convenience store as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took a cup from the counter and pulled the tab to fill it with coffee. He pulled his phone out and declined the call. Before he put it back in his pocket it rang again. He declined and it rang again. David was persistent. Max groaned and paid for his coffee, letting it go to voicemail. He walked out of the building and leaned against the wall. He sighed and remembered the events of a few days before.

 

“Max, this is your lawyer he’ll represent you when you go to court this Sunday.”

“Hello, my name is Mr. Kayle it’s a pleasure to meet you, Max. Would you mind answering a few questions for me so I can build your case a bit more?”

 

His phone rang again. Max angrily pulled it out and answered it. 

“Leave me alone, David!” David gasped, surprised Max answered.

“Thank god, Max where are you! We have to leave soon! Please just come home!” Max rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going.”

“You have to, Max it’s your dad’s trial!”

“He’s not my dad and I’m not going.” He opened the lid of his coffee and blew on it, taking a sip. 

“Please, if you don’t come they’ll fine me you’re going to be testifying this time, Max! We really cant afford any of that right now!” Max groaned.

“Why do you always have to guilt me?!”

“Where are you, Max..” Max paused to look for a street sign and sighed.

“The 7-11 on Jameson.”

“Okay, just stay there, I’ll be there in a little bit..” Max rolled his eyes and hung up, taking another sip of his coffee and lighting a cigarette. After a few minutes he watched David pull up and reach over to the passenger door and open it. “Put that out before you get in the car please. And Max, you need to tell me when you leave the house! I don’t even understand how you left without me noticing!” Max dropped his cigarette and stepped on it, getting in the car.

“Shut up, David.” Max closed the door and looked out the window, ending the conversation. David sighed and drove off toward the court house. Max was doing so well until this, after Max got back from the hospital they went on a trip and he got a break. When they got back, Max promised he’d go back to school, he even started smoking less. He seemed happy for most of the week. He didn’t protest family Fridays either. David pulled up to a parking spot and looked over at Max. 

“Max, please please, when you get up there just don’t be rude.. Just, no swearing, just answer the questions and don’t lie, okay?” Max opened the door and stepped out of the car, David followed suit and stepped out as well. “Max, promise me you won’t do anything..”

“David, I’m not a fucking idiot stop treating me like I’m 4.” 

“Max, I’m serious! Please just make an effort?” Max crossed his arms and started walking up the courthouse steps.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.”

“Who’s fault is that?”

“Shut up, David!” They made their way through security and into the court room and sat down in the front. Max stared at his lap and nervously scratched at his arm. David glanced over at him and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Max..” As David spoke, a police officer opened the door and guided Max’s father into the room and down the isle. Max turned and made eye contact with his father. 

Mason stopped and glared at his ‘son’ that stupid fucking kid couldn’t keep his mouth shut. He looked so fucking pathetic, that stupid camp counselor sitting next to him. If he didn’t have these handcuffs on he’d march right over there and finish what he started. The officer behind him ushered him down the isle and sat him down next to his lawyer. All of this was that stupid kid’s fault. Neerav wasn’t supposed to be able to have kids. And look at what they did to her. She’s in a fucking asylum or something now. His lawyer was droning on about his temper or something. He knew how to control himself, he wasn’t fucking stupid. He’d just incriminate himself if he had an outburst. He glanced back at Max that pathetic excuse for a boy was crying. He rolled his eyes and looked up, watching the judge climb the steps to his chair. 

Max wiped his eyes silently, hoping David didn’t notice. He looked up and saw Mason staring at him. He bit his lip and sat up straight, avoiding eye contact watching as the judge had the case details explained to him and a stack of papers was put on his desk. 

“How will the defendant plea?” Mason’s lawyer stood from his chair and spoke.

“Not guilty.”

“Okay, plead your case.” Mason’s lawyer walked out from behind his desk and over to face the jury.

“Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, abuse and neglect are two very different things, yes? Mr. Ichpujani was much too busy caring for his mentally ill wife to take care of a child, yes, but that does not encompass physical abuse. He is already facing the consequences for the neglect of his son, Maxwell but such an upstanding citizen as Mr. Ichpujani would never strike a child. He is nothing short of a kind and caring man. He and his wife have volunteered at homeless shelters in the past an even donated money to the poor. He is a pillar of his community. May I call my first witness?” The judge nodded at him and sifted through his papers.

“Maxwell Green, please take the oath and step up to the podium.” Max took a breath and stood. David whispered to remind him to behave himself and Max glared at him before walking up to the front. The court officer held out the bible for Max and had him recite the oath. Max sat down in the chair by the judge and sighed. “Don’t worry, son just tell the truth and this’ll all be over soon.” Max looked up at the judge and began to open his mouth before he saw David out of the corner of his eye waving his hands mouthing ‘no’. So he shut his mouth and looked at his scumbag father’s lawyer who appeared in front of him.

“So, Maxwell is it true that you recently got back from the hospital?” Max was caught off guard by the question.

“I- Uh, yeah, I guess so..” He knew where this was going, and his heart ached.

“Would you like to share with the court why you were in the hospital?” Max shoved his hands in the pocket of his hoodie and held his stomach. Maybe if he threw up they wouldn’t make him do this.

“I.. I tried to kill myself…” He avoided eye contact but still felt everyone’s eyes on him.

“You never got very much attention from your parents, that must’ve been hard, right?”

“Sure..”

“Is it possible that your suicide attempt was a cry for the attention you were deprived of as a child?” Max’s lawyer who had been silent so far stood up and yelled. Max bit his lip and nervously scratched at his arm again. Why did everyone have to yell?

“Objection, speculation and harassment!” The judge looked down at Mason’s lawyer and spoke.

“Sustained, this is inappropriate.”

“Is it true you would often get into trouble in school?”

“Yeah..”

“And this is why Mr. Ichpujani pulled you from school to homeschool you himself, correct? He saw you struggle in school so he decided to get you a tutor.”

“I never got a tutor, he just pulled me from school.. I fell behind a grade because he wanted to beat me full-time.” Mason’s lawyer faltered in his confidence but continued.

“It can be challenging going from being the only child to suddenly having a little brother. Going from being the center of attention to suddenly not can be very difficult. Sometimes it causes a child to act out against their parents.”

“If you’re going to continue harassing Maxwell I will dismiss your plea, Mr. Jhonston. You’re on thin ice.”

“No further questions.” Mason’s lawyer sat down and Max’s lawyer walked to the podium. 

“Max, can I ask you to tell the jury of the first time your father hurt you?” Max looked over to the rows of people, all staring at him in anticipation. 

“I.. Um..” Max hesitated and tried to gather his thoughts. Every bone in his body was telling him to run away, he was a mess, all of this as too much. But he couldn’t just run away this time. “I-It was after my brother Troy was born.. They moved me into the basement so he could have my room.. I came upstairs the day after they had him to eat dinner and my mom freaked out and told me to get out and shit. I was going to just grab something from the fridge before I left but he grabbed me and threw me to the floor..”

“And the ‘he’ you’re referring to is your father?”

“Uh, yeah.. He told me to wait downstairs for me so I went downstairs and tried to pack a bag to leave that hellhole but he opened the basement door before I could get anything in my bag.. He uh, pulled me up the stairs and pushed me back down them and broke my arm… I uh.. I-I don’t really remember what happened after that..” It wasn’t important. 

“If I may direct your attention to these x-rays from Max’s trip to the hospital on October 17th, 2015, the day after Troy Green was born.” He held up two x-rays of Max’s ribs and of his arm. “As you can see, his left forearm was completely broken as is his second left rib. Can you tell us how long the abuse went on, Max?”

“Two years.. Until I ran away..” Max stared at the desk in front of him, closing his eyes. He wasn’t ready to talk about it. None of these people deserve to know. It’s not their business. He looked up and saw David mouthing to him ‘It’ll be okay’ and ‘you’ll be okay’. It wasn’t true. Max’s lawyer pulled out photos of Max’s old room in the basement. 

“These were the conditions Max was forced to live in. In photo 4 you can see the bloodstains on the concrete floor-“

“From when he got drunk and decided I was the reason he lost his job.” 

“And in photo 6 you can see-“

“From when I came upstairs too early one night to eat when Troy was still awake.” Max’s lawyer passed around the photos to the jury. 

“Okay, I believe we have enough evidence, would the Jury like to make their decision?” One man from the jury stood and said yes, ushering the rest of the jury into the back room. Max watched them, feeling extremely lightheaded. After they left he just stared out the window and focused on not passing out. He couldn’t feel his fingertips anymore, everything seemed to be moving so fast and so slow at the same time. He barely registered the voice yelling at him.

“Max!” A light touch to his shoulder made him flinch and swat the hand away in fear.

“Stop!” Max stared, wide eyed at David who looked back at him, heartbroken.

“I’m sorry, Max.. Maybe you should come get some fresh air? Let’s go outside, we have a half an hour.. He looked around the courtroom, everyone but him and David had left.

“Where did everyone go..? Is it over?”

“No, it’s not over yet Max, come on let’s go outside..” David smiled lightly and stood by the stairs, waiting for Max to come down. “You won’t have to talk anymore after this, at least.. You did great, Max.” David smiled lightly as Max stepped down from the chair and started walking out of the courtroom with David. “Max.. I think you should sleep on the airbed again.. I’m just..”

“I’m not going to slit my wrists again, David.” They walked down the hall and out onto the steps.

“Max, I’m just worried..” Max sat down on the steps and started nervously scratching at his arm again. It was bleeding, he hadn’t realized he’d been doing it the whole time he was up there. It was something to focus on other than his own thoughts. “Max..” David sighed and gently moved his hand and covered his arm. “Max, I couldn’t possibly even begin to understand how you must be feeling right now but it’ll all be over soon.. We’ll go in there and then we’ll leave, go home and all of this will be over, okay?”

“You don’t know that!” Max pulled his arm away and glared at David. “You can’t just say everything will work out fine! That’s not what real life is like, David! Why the hell do you insist on living in your fairytale world where everything is always sunshine and rainbows! In the real world it’s nothing but rainclouds and shades of grey! Everything sucks, David! You’re in a shitty job barely able to afford to eat! We live in a tiny apartment in the worst part of town! I go to a shitty school with shitty kids, my moms crazy and my dad beat me! Life sucks, David!” David frowned and sighed.

“I’m sorry that’s what your world looks like.. I hope one day I can show you how I see things, Max.. Come on, let’s go back inside..” David stood and started back up the steps. Max looked down and hesitated to follow him. He wished David would show him how to be happy. That’d be nice. 

They headed back to the courtroom and sat down in the front together. The judge took his seat and the jury flooded back into the pews. “Has the jury reached a verdict?” A man from the pews stood and handed the court officer a piece of paper which was handed to the judge.

“We find the defendant guilty. 13 to 2.” Max watched the man sit back down and look at him, smiling lightly. Just like that it was over and his father was going to prison for 7 years. No probation. He wouldn’t have to see him ever again. He couldn’t ever go near him or Troy. David stood and led Max out of the courtroom and to the car. It was over. They drove home and ate dinner. It was actually over. They watched a movie and Max fell asleep on the couch. It was really, actually over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And he appears, back from his depression-fueled coma and finnaly done with 1/3 major test  
> still wanna die tho,, still wanna die 
> 
> Thank you for reading, I love reaing your comments and responing to all of them!! Feel free to comment as many times as you want!!! <3 <3
> 
> also: opinions on a seperate trans!max fic??? I have some of it written but I stopped, like stop projecting urself onto characters Sam


	12. Shit takes time

“Welcome, Max how are you?” Max walked through the doorway of the small room and sat down on the chair across from his therapist.

“Fine.” He crossed his leg over his knee and leaned back, waiting for the hour to end. This was pointless, he had no reason to open up to this woman.

“Anything more than that? Maybe we could talk about what happened Sunday?” She raised her eyebrows and looked up at Max. “David told me you went to the courthouse again, we could talk about your mother’s if you’re not ready to talk about your father’s yet.”

“No.” She sighed and took off her glasses, placing them on the table next to her. 

“Max, I know you don’t enjoy talking about your feelings, but keeping it all inside will make you feel even worse later. I don’t like talking about my feelings either but I do because it will make me feel better. Being vulnerable to another person can be difficult, especially after abuse. But Max I need you to understand I’m not here to hurt you. I can just sit and listen, I won’t say a word if you don’t want me to. You’ve been to 4 other different therapists, I don’t think this is a problem of you not liking the individual I believe you have a hard time opening up in general, is there anything you want me to do to make you feel more comfortable talking to me?” Max stared at her blankly.

“No.” She sighed again and put her glasses back on, leaning back in her chair. Another hour of silence this week.

 

Max awoke suddenly to the sound of an alarm. The bell. He picked his head up and looked around, 6th period had ended. He grabbed his bag and stood but someone stepped in his way before he could get out the door. Max looked the boy up and down and glared at him. “Hey, um, I’m new here and Ms. Smith told me I should try to make friends with you since you don’t have any friends! Oh, that came out wrong, I’m sorry!” He was taller than Max, maybe 5’9”. He had light green eyes and dark brown hair his skin was maybe one shade lighter than Max’s.

“Get out of my way.” The boy frowned and stepped out of the doorway. 

“Sorry, um, my names Santiago! Ms. Smith told me your name is Max, I think I’m in your next class, Ms. Mica, right?” He smiled and followed Max out of the class, jogging to keep up with him in the hallway. He looked at Max and smiled, waiting for a response but when Max said nothing he just continued talking, “Well, I just moved here from Puerto Rico, I learned English really young though which is why I can speak it really well, did you move here from anywhere else?”

“I moved from uptown awhile ago.”

“Why’d you move here? This place is super poor isn’t uptown really nice?”

‘That’s none of your fucking business, who asked you for your life story? It wasn’t me.” Max sat down in his seat and Santiago sat in front of him, turning around to talk to him.

“Sorry, I talk a lot! What lunch do you have, I have lunch 4th period!” Before Max could snap back, the bell rang.

“Go sit in your damn seat, leave me alone.” He wasn’t discouraged.

“Okay, I’ll talk to you after class then!” He smiled and went to go sit in his seat a few rows up from Max.

 

It was a decent day at school, Santiago hung out with him at lunch, he’d finally made a friend. Even if it wasn’t his choice. He’d come home to “family Fridays” which wasn’t as bad as he’d thought it’d be, they mostly just relaxed in the living room and played with Troy. Max held his hands in front of him, they were shaking, tears rolled down his face and his breath quickened. He had a good day today, he had had a good day, so why? He pulled his knees close and gripped onto his blanket, pulling it close to his chest. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. His heart hurt, everything hurt, every attempt to focus even on the music from his headphones, his racing thoughts wouldn’t allow. What if his only friend actually hated him, what if David actually hated him. Everyone hates you, Max. Everyone thinks you’re annoying, nobody really loves you they all just pity you. Youre so pathetic all you do is bitch and complain nobody wants you… The sudden stop of his music and David’s voice startled him and he looked up, wide eyed as David sat in front of him.

“Max, breathe with me, okay?” Max buried his face in his knees and hid. “In.. And out. In.. And out..” Max hid further in his knees and shook. Nobody needed to see him like this. David went on for what seemed like hours until Max had regained control of himself. David hugged him tightly and gently rubbed his arm. Max hesitated but leaned into David and held onto his pillow. “Do you feel better?” Max nodded. “Do you want me to go now?” He shook his head. 

“Don’t leave me…” 

 

“Max!” Max looked up and took out one of his earbuds. Santiago sat down next to him and a few other people sat down across the table. Max looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“Why.” 

“These are a few of my other friends, you don’t mind if they sit here do you?”

“Whatever, just don’t talk to me.”

“Don’t be like that, they’re cool I promise, you need more friends!” Santiago smiled and nudged Max with his elbow. 

“Fine.” Max sighed and propped his head up with his hand. They looked nice, if Santiago liked them they couldn’t be that bad. 

 

“Well, how was this week Max?” Max sighed and sat down.

“Good.”

“Good! Good is better than fine, did anything special happen?” She smiled and put down her notebook to look at Max.

“David made me promise to tell you about my week.”

“Well, whenever you’re ready!”

“Well, Sunday I hung out with Santiago and his friends for most of the day. Monday through Thursday I went to school, Friday I skipped and Saturday I was forced to come here. That’s it.”

“What happened Friday?”

“I skipped ‘cause I didn’t want to fucking go. School sucks, it makes me want to kill myself.” She seemed taken aback by this being said so casually.

“Are you being bullied? Or is the course load too much? What’s making you feel that way?” Concern practically dripped from her voice, making Max groan.

“It’s a joke. Well, half joke half not ya’ know. We all want to kill ourselves a little bit.”

“I don’t, are you having suicidal thoughts?” Max rolled his eyes.

“I’m not going to try to off myself again. I told you about my week. I’m done.” 

“Are you sure? I feel like there’s still more for us to talk about there, Max..” Max crossed his arms and pulled out his phone. Half an hour of silence this time. Progress?

 

“Max? Is that really you..? You came..?” Max hesitated and sat down at the table.

“Hey, mom.” He didn’t look her in the eye as she sat down across from him, a nurse at her side.

“Max, I’m so glad to see you.. I wrote you letters, did you get them?”

“Yeah.” Neerav frowned and looked at her hands in her lap. They sat in silence for a moment before she spoke again. “I’m… I’m sorry, Max.. You have every right to hate me.. I let him..”

“Shut up. I mean, fuck. I don’t know! What did you want to accomplish by getting me here! What do you want from me!” Max groaned and rubbed his eye with his hand. “Look, I don’t.. Ugh!”

“Max, I’m sorry, you don’t have to force yourself to forgive me, I wouldn’t forgive me either.. I’m not a fit mother.. David told me you’ve been happier since you moved in with him, I’m glad-“

“You’ve been talking to David?!”

“He never told you..? For a month or so I’ve been calling him every other Thursday and he’d tell me how you were that week.” She smiled lightly. “I’m glad you’re happier now..”

“I guess, yeah.. Why didn’t you just call me?”

“I didn’t think you’d want to talk to me.. Which is why I wrote you letters, I never expected you to read them, really.. Let alone actually come when I invited you.. I wrote them really just for myself..” 

“Santiago told me I should. Closure or whatever. I don’t know..”

“Max, you know I am sorry.. I was terrible to you.. I cant believe what I did made sense to me.. It all sounds so Ludacris.. Like something from a movie..” 

“It wasn’t your fault.. I cant say I don’t blame you ‘cause.. I don’t know, I’m shitty at getting over stuff. I guess. Like, I know it wasn’t your fault but..” Neerav smiled and gently placed her hand over Max’s on the table.

“I understand, Max. You don’t have to forgive me, you don’t have to ever see me again if you don’t want to, I just wanted to tell you im sorry, in person. And hear that you’re doing better, from you..” She moved her hand away and smiled.

“I’m fine.. I don’t think.. I don’t know.. We don’t have to.. Completely stop talking forever, I guess.. Ugh, I don’t know. All this stupid shit is making me feel sick. I want it to be over with.”

“You can go home if you want, Ill.. Well, Ill be here.” Neerav smiled as Max stood.

“Yeah, Im gonna go home. I’ll.. See you..” 

“Bye, Max.” She smiled at him one last time before Max turned and left the room. 

“How’d it go? Whoa, hey wait up, Max! What’s up?” Santiago jogged after him, walking beside him.

“Can you drive me again next month. Don’t tell David.”

“Sure, Max.”

 

Max quietly shut the front door and tiptoed his way through the living room. Right before he could open his bedroom door the hall light switched on. “Fuck!”

“Max! I was worried sick, where have you been!” David stepped out of his room and over to Max. 

“I told you, I went to Jesse’s house.”

“Its 4am, Max! And you smell terrible! Are you high!”

“Not anymore, you told me not to drive ‘under the influence’ so I waited until I wasn’t! Be glad I wasn’t home earlier.”

“Go to bed, Max we’ll talk about this in the morning!”

 

Max sighed and opened the front door and dropped his school bag on the ground. Still grounded a week after Jesse’s stupid party. Time to lay in bed and try not to kill myself for another 5 hours.

“Max? Can I talk to you?” Max groaned.

“Yeah, I get it drugs are bad, stay away kids bla bla bla.”

“That’s not it, please sit down?” Max sighed and sit next to David on the couch. “Max, I’m proud of you for all the progress you’ve made, you know that right? I love you, Max. Im glad you’re making friends, even if some of them are less desirable.. It makes me happy to see you smile more often and you’ve even been talking to your therapist more! I just wanted you to know this stuff takes time, nothings going to automatically make you happy forever, that’s not how life works.. When you start feeling sad just come to me, I’ll always be here for you no matter what. There’s nothing wrong with you for feeling sad, Max, its normal..”

“Where’d that come from? Is this about last night? Look, I just get fucking emotional sometimes for no reason, I don’t know-“

“No, well, a little, but that’s not the point!”

“It’s fine, David I get it.” Max sighed and stood. “Thanks.” David smiled and stood, hugging Max. “Get off me, David!”

“I’m really happy you came into my life, Max I love you!” 

“Yeah, love you too David..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!!!!!!!!!!! Been so busy this past week I cant believe i finished it tbfh
> 
> I love all your comments, I love all the suppourt u guys give me!!! Feel free to comment, I always respond
> 
> PS I'm prolly gonna do the trans max fic for my next thing keep watch!!!   
> (first chapter is posted)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Brothers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999310) by [SamKaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz)




End file.
